duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack
}} Super Rare 100% Pack ' is the 19th DMX set in the OCG. Details *This set features 59 cards, including; **56 Super Rares **3 Secret Victory Rares *Each card may have different foil patterns that varies between the same card. *A box has at most 9 new Super Rares and 11 old super rares. Around every 3 boxes will have 2 Victory Rares, 1 per box. *Victory Rares have the same packaging rate as old super rares. (4 of each per carton, which has 18 boxes.) * There are 7 types of foil for Super Rares and 1 type of foil for Victory Rare in the set. The more foil variants there are in a card, The easier to get is the card. Heroes Cards are also easier to get as well. *Each pack also has a "O-mikuji" card which has a total of 56 variants. Only the "VV吉" (Double Victory Luck) and "VV凶" (Double Victory Bad Luck) Variants can be exchanged for a promotional Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard in the 2015 World Hobby Fair. Both have around a 1 out of 56 chance of appearing from a pack. Just like DMX-12 Black Box Pack, it wass first sold on the Next Gen World Hobby Fair before the official store public release date of January 24th, 2014. This set features only 1 card per pack which is always a Super Rare or higher rarity card. There is also a CoroCoro Version which will always contain a Gaial Killer Kaiser, Passion Dragon. Contents 'Secret *㊙V1/㊙V3 Codeking Ludwig *㊙V2/㊙V3 5000GT, Riot *㊙V3/㊙V3 Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World *S1/??? Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *S2/??? Trueking Viola Sonata *S3/??? Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight *S4/??? Aldora, White Knight Spirit *S5/??? Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental *S6/??? Milzam, Spirit of Miracles *S7/??? Idolmaster Leo *S8/??? Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *S9/??? Premium Madonna, Nobility Dragon Elemental *S10/??? Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *S11/??? Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit *S12/??? Ophanis, Spirit of the Unified Five *S13/??? Crystal Zweilancer *S14/??? Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon *S15/??? Trueking Wagner *S16/??? Cyber N World *S17/??? Aqua Sniper *S18/??? Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol *S19/??? Hydro Formation *S20/??? Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons *S21/??? Death Monarch, Lord of Demons *S22/??? Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer *S23/??? Necrodragon Belzarogue *S24/??? Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *S25/??? Death Cruzer, the Annihilator *S26/??? Necrodragon Bryzenaga *S27/??? Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon *S28/??? Saturday Knightmare Fever *S29/??? Überdragon Bajula *S30/??? Oninaguri, Last Attack *S31/??? Billion-Degree Dragon *S32/??? Neo Bolshack Dragon *S33/??? Master Seven, Passion Dragon *S34/??? Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *S35/??? Dual Shock Dragon *S36/??? Bolshack Yamato Dragon *S37/??? Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *S38/??? Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement *S39/??? Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened *S40/??? Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker *S41/??? Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader *S42/??? Heracles, Birther of Gods *S43/??? Chainrex, Super Chainkind *S44/??? Kankuro, Peerless Brute *S45/??? Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind *S46/??? Auravine, Earth's Grasp *S47/??? Deathblade Beetle *S48/??? Draghurricane Energy *S49/??? Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons *S50/??? Codename Sherlock *S51/??? Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ *S52/??? Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser *S53/??? Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *S54/??? Codeking Mozart *S55/??? Codeking Wilhelm *S56/??? Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Gallery Trivia * The Advertisement for this expansion is a reference to the Aesop's Fables tale The Honest Woodman. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs